Finding The One
by SparkleInTheSun
Summary: “Emperor penguins spend their whole lives looking for that one other penguin and when they meet them, they know. And they spend the rest of their lives together.” & Miley was pretty sure she had found her penguin with Kevin. Kiley.


**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing. **

**A/N: Dedicated to Lewis because he asked me to write this.**

**& to Sarah for being awesome. **

**~ Finding The One ~ **

"**There's no me without you." **

Kevin looked at the girl in front of him, biting down on his lower lip a little before taking a step towards her, a grin playing on his face as she smiled back at him. He took a deep breath, trying to force himself to say those three simple words he had longed to tell her for so long now, watching as she looked away for a second and frowned.

"Miley?" He whispered, his voice shaking a little as he took that final step towards her, closing the gap completely between them and looking down at the girl. She turned back to face him, giving him the smallest of smiles as he sighed.

He moved his hand to her cheek, lightly grazing her cheekbones with his fingers before brushing some hair out of her face, letting his hand linger there for a second before she moved her hands to his chest.

He grinned at the contact, their eyes finally meeting; sparkling blue mixing with chocolate brown as a small blush crept up on her usually pale cheeks. She went to turn away once more, before he cupped his hands around her face and shook his head.

"I-I need to tell you something..." Her heart thumped in her chest, instantly thinking the worst as he kept the eye contact between them and let his hands drop to her waist, pulling her impossibly closer to him as she found herself lost in his eyes; unable to turn away from him this time.

"Please..." She shook her head, tears glazing her eyes; then again, she was known to _always _jump to the wrong conclusions as his eyes widened, realizing finally what she thought was going on. His head shook quickly and thoroughly, tears now threatening to fall down his own face before he placed his lips delicately on her lips and smiled down at her.

"I think..." He thought about it for just a second, before removing a hand from her waist to run his fingers through his hair, nervously laughing and biting down on his lower lip, trying to think about those three words that were so hard to say – they had so much _meaning. _

"No... I **know..**" Miley waited patiently, the tinniest features of a frown showing up on her face as she moved her hands up from his chest, wrapping them around his neck, begging him with her eyes to just tell him – she was too scared that he wouldn't say them if she spoke.

"I-I love you.." He grinned when he said it, a huge weight being lifted off his shoulders as he placed his lips on hers, this time deepening the kiss and closing the final gap that was between them, making it impossible for even air to get through as she gasped slightly and pulled away.

"I love you too.." She slapped him lightly on the arm, a big smile lighting up her features as he inhaled a shaky breath, "You do?" He sounded uncertain for a second, finding it hard to believe that somebody like _her _could love someone like him.

Miley was taken back for a moment before moving her hand to his cheek and kissing his lips softly, "Of course I do; why wouldn't I?" She laughed a little and moved her lips to his nose, kissing gently before pulling away.

"I-I don't know.. I just thought..." It was his turn to blush as she looked at him, expecting an answer as he looked away and tried to think of the best way to change the subject.

"Tell me, please?" He nodded and shrugged, "I don't know I just.. you're too good for me.." He smiled weakly, dropping his hand to lace his fingers through hers and play with them absently,

"I think the same about you." Miley whispered before kissing his neck, running her fingers through his hair and laughing. "But that doesn't make me love you any less..."

"I don't think I could love you any more than I already do." Kevin murmured in her ear, placing his head on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist, closing his eyes for a moment and smiling.

Miley placed her head on his shoulder, still running her fingers gently though his hair, her eyes sparkling, a huge smile on her face as she nodded, "You're my one Kevin." Her voice was so quiet as she spoke, he only just heard it and he pulled away for a second to press his forehead to hers and smile down at her, "You're my one too Miley.."

She pressed her lips to kiss quickly, smiling as he deepened the kiss, causing them both to stumble back into the nearest wall, their lips still touching as she gripped his hair lightly, neither of them wanting this moment to end, wishing they didn't have to come up for some air.

Kevin was the first to pull away, his breathing shallow as he lightly placed kisses down her neck, whispering 'I love you's' as he did so, looking up at Miley as she pulled him up and kissed his forehead, "I love you."

"_Emperor penguins spend their whole lives looking for that one other penguin and when they meet them, they know. And they spend the rest of their lives together."_


End file.
